


Mou Shirohata wa Hitsuyou nai (There's no need for a white flag anymore)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Murder, Rage, Rape, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He only had anger and a desire to mark him, and Chinen was going to let him without giving him the satisfaction of feeling humiliated by it, of crying, of begging for him to stop.





	Mou Shirohata wa Hitsuyou nai (There's no need for a white flag anymore)

When Hikaru had entered that door, Chinen had realized straight away that something was wrong.

It had been months since they had last talked.

It had been months since the elder had been having a go at him and Yuya, and he had been avoiding them, save for the times he deliberately made them uncomfortable, just for the sake of it.

That night, instead, he was there, sitting on their couch with his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression.

“Yuya’s not here, Hikaru.” he said, standing on the doorframe, looking slightly disgusted.

He didn’t like that he was there.

He didn’t like it, because he didn’t want to see him unless work forced him to, and because his presence actually confused him.

He remembered clearly what he had told Yuya; he remembered him saying that they weren’t meant to be together, that he was just a kid, that once that obsession would’ve been over Yuri would’ve grown tired and would’ve looked for someone else, leaving Yuya alone to lick his wounds.

It had taken Yuri some time to uproot any doubt from Takaki’s mind; he had made an effort, he had fought to let him see that Hikaru’s words were just out of hatred, anger, envy.

And in the end, he had managed to do just that.

But having solved the issue with his boyfriend had done nothing to erase the grudge toward who had created it.

Yaotome raised his eyebrow, spiteful.

“You won’t find it hard to believe that I don’t have any desire to speak with Yuya.” he said, smiling sarcastically.

“I don’t doubt it. But I thought you weren’t dying to talk to me either.” he replied, crossing his arms and looking at him the same way. “And I’d say that pleasantries are over with that. What do you want?” he asked.

The elder kept smiling, and Yuri didn’t like that. At all.

He stood up, getting closer to him and bringing his hand under his chin, slightly raising his head.

Yuri wanted to pull away from that touch, but it was like he couldn’t find it in him to move.

He just looked at him, repulsed.

“You know it won’t last, Yuri.” Hikaru murmured, tilting his head and staring at him, his face mirroring that of the younger.

Chinen looked challenging, finally wiggling out of the hold.

“If you’re here just to express your opinion on our relationship, you can leave.” he hissed, showing the irritation he had been feeling since the other had walked in.

Hikaru didn’t stop smiling, and he really didn’t feel fine with that.

He wanted him out of that apartment.

He wanted him to leave and never come back.

He didn’t want to stay there looking at him, because he felt he truly loathed him.

Yaotome got even closer, this time without saying a words.

He grabbed a hold of his hair, rolling his head back, hurting him.

Chinen took his wrist, but didn’t manage to have him let him go.

“Had I just wanted to express my opinion on Yuya’s stupidity in being with you” he hissed, pushing him toward the couch and throwing him on it. “I would’ve called.” he went on, straddling him and leaning over with a malicious smile. “Let’s say I’m here to take a more radical course of action, Chinen.” he said, bringing a hand to his throat and pushing him down to lay on the couch.

Yuri felt close to a panic attack, but he tried to calm down; he put his hands on the elder’s arms, looking him straight in the eyes.

“What’s your plan, then?” he murmured, trying not to show how scared he was.

But he was. And he kept being while Hikaru held his arms over his head, while he brought a hand under his shirt, while he took it off, while he bit his neck, so hard to make him whimper.

“Hikaru!” he yelled, wiggling his legs to try to get free, stopped by the elder that tightened his own on them. “Can you please tell me what the hell are you trying to do?” he hissed, without understanding if what was prevailing was his anger or his fear.

The elder sighed; then he let Yuri’s wrists in the hold of just one hand, bringing the other on his face and pulling him closer.

“Isn’t that clear, _Chii?”_ he said, sarcastic. He pushed a knee against his thighs to make him open them, then he brought it between them and high, a gesture that the other boy took as threatening. “You know, I’ve always wondered what good is for Yuya screwing a kid. And really, I wanted to get it out of me.” he added, staying still and looking at him for a few seconds. Then he sighed, as if he was annoyed by a detail noticed just now, and got up from the couch, dragging him along.

“Hikaru, stop it.” Chinen murmured, feeling a sharp pain in his wrist, letting himself being dragged to the bedroom where, with the same lack of delicacy, he was thrown on the mattress.

The elder quickly removed his own belt, bringing it around his wrists and the headrest, tightening it as much as possible.

Yuri moaned.

Loud.

But he knew, he had a feeling, that it was going to be just the first one of the wounds he would’ve gotten that night.

“I can’t, _Yuri_.” Hikaru murmured, gently brushing his cheek. “I can’t, because I’m here now, because I keep thinking the same things about you and Yuya, because...” his hand grabbed the younger’s hair, pulling. “Because you disgust me, just like he does, and I just want you to suffer. Both of you.” he specified, then smiled. “Because I guess Yuuyan won’t be too happy that someone hurt his little Chii, right?” he went on, his voice mocking, scornful. “He won’t stand to see my marks on you. He won’t stand to see you wounded. He won’t stand that I’ve done this to you while he wasn’t here, he won’t...”

“Shut up!” Yuri yelled, a malevolent look on his face. “What’s the point of doing all this? As if you hadn’t hurt him enough already!” he said, spiteful.

The elder stopped for a moment, as if thinking about what the other had just said.

But then his hands were wandering all over him again, going down to his slacks, pulling them down abruptly.

“I don’t think it’s enough. After all, he’s happy, right? He’s got you, and that’s enough.” he pointed out, then his sardonic smile disappeared. “And that’s exactly what I want to take away from him.” he murmured, taking off Chinen’s briefs as well and leaving him naked under him.

Chinen bit his lips, evaluating his options.

There weren’t many.

Hikaru was more than resolved, and tied up like that he didn’t have many chances to get free.

He wanted for Yuya to suffer... and that he really couldn’t stand.

Because Hikaru hadn’t seen him cry every damn night, he hadn’t seen that sad look in his eyes, he hadn’t heard him say that Hikaru was important to him, that he missed him, that he hated the whole situation.

Yuya was suffering, and the fact that Yaotome ignored it and the pain he had caused him made him feel even angrier.

“You don’t want Yuya to suffer.” he said then, calmer, while the other climbed on the bed next to him. “You want to hurt me because he loves me, and he’s never going to love you.” he concluded, as if it was obvious.

Hikaru froze.

He looked at him for a split second, then he slapped him.

And if up until now he had kept his emotions in check, trying to appear as detached as possible, right now his expression changed, showing all the rage he felt.

“I don’t care about Yuya and the fact that the two of you are together. I don’t want him to love me, I have no use for his love.” he hissed, while Chinen didn’t tear his eyes off of him.

“If that’s what you like to think... then do it.” he said, determined. “Go on, touch me, rape me, hurt me. You won’t feel any better in the end, trust me.”

Yaotome didn’t need to hear that twice.

Ignoring his words, Chinen thought, was nothing more than an admission of guilt.

Because after all he had always known that what Hikaru felt for Yuya went beyond friendship, that perhaps he had hoped to get something more from him, that he had seen it being taken away and he had failed restraining those feelings he had always had and never once confessed.

Yuri wasn’t going to let go of Takaki so easily, he wasn’t going to let Hikaru bend him, whatever he may have done to him.

He tried to focus only on that love and his dignity, because it was all that mattered, and it was what Hikaru didn’t have, not anymore.

He only had anger and a desire to mark him, and Chinen was going to let him without giving him the satisfaction of feeling humiliated by it, of crying, of begging for him to stop.

He saw him close his eyes while he laid down on him, while his hands brushed his skin, looking both disgusted and pleased.

He felt his nails digging in his hips and bit his tongue, holding back a whimper.

None of that was necessary, and he knew that. He wanted to leave as many marks as possible, marks that Yuya could see, marks that weren’t going to go away so easily.

And Chinen wasn’t going to rebel, because it was pointless.  

At that point Hikaru snorted, impatient, getting up and straddling his chest.

“I really don’t get how Yuya gets hard with you.” he commented, sourly, moving his cock toward his mouth and smiling. “Open.” he ordered, and Yuri did as requested.

He took him in his mouth, almost as if it pleased him to do so, aware that he was taking away one small satisfaction from the elder, that feeling of power, of making him do something that he didn’t want, that made him sick.

And it didn’t matter that it actually was like that and that they both knew it.

Chinen wasn’t going to let Hikaru enjoy wholly what he was doing.

Let his use his body, let him do as he pleased, rape him, wound him.

But he wasn’t going to feel the pleasure of breaking him.

He felt his cock getting harder under his tongue, pushing deeper in his throat, trying to make him choke on it.

And Yuri kept his gag reflex in check and kept doing what he was asked, until the elder moved away, frustrated.

“You know it’s pointless to pretend you don’t care, Chinen. We both know what I’m doing to you, and we know you’ll end up being hurt. Don’t be so smug. It’s not going to help you.” he said in his ear, getting back between his legs.

Yuri didn’t answer.

He closed his eyes, and imagined he was with Yuya.

He imagined it was his hands touching him, he imagined he was the one on top of him, he tried in any way to pretend he was somewhere else.

But he managed that for a few minutes only, and when Hikaru pushed inside of him, with no preparation at all, all his pride went up in smoke.

He screamed, because as far as he could bear, that pain was far stronger than his will.

He couldn’t imagine anything else, just hope that it was going to be over soon.

“Tell me how it feels, Yuri.” Hikaru said, thrusting inside of him. “Tell me how it feels to be humiliated this way. Tell me if it’s worth being with Yuya now, if it had brought you to this.” he hissed, one hand on his hip and the other on his face, both sinking the nails in his flesh until the younger felt it break under that touch.

He kept his eyes closed, because he didn’t want to see the victory on Hikaru’s gaze.

He focused on the pain, on the wounds, on the marks the other was leaving on him, and tried to ignore his sharp scent, the feeling of his skin, the sound of his voice and his broken moans.

He wanted this to be over, nothing else.

“You’re the one humiliating himself, _Hikka.”_ he replied, sarcastic as the pain allowed, biting his tongue right after to restrain himself from moaning, complain, scream.

All he obtained was for Yaotome to push harder inside, deeper, more brutal.

He closed his eyes again until he felt him quicken up his pace, until he realized he was about to come.

“Pretend that I’m him, if it makes you feel better.” Yuri said, doing nothing to mask the slight shiver in his voice. “Pretend that I’m Yuya. It’s what you want, right? It’s him that you’d want to fuck, it’s him you’d want under him.” he went on, while the other’s hand flew to his throat. “And you’re here because you know you can’t have him.” he hissed finally, feeling his breath leaving him while Hikaru came inside of him.

He allowed himself a smile, despite the pain he felt.

Hikaru lingered with his hand on his throat for a while longer, before opening his eyes and staring at him, moving it slowly, as if he didn’t really want to.

He pulled out of him, making him wince once again, and looking at him disgusted.

“Do you really believe I love Yuya?” he asked then, a half-smile on his face.

Chinen nodded.

“I am. Or you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t have done what you’ve done, because the truth is that you’re not mad at him, only at me.” he shrugged. “Well, you’ve gotten what you wanted. You’ve hurt me, trust me, you did. But we both know it’s going to be useless, that it will just serve the purpose of satiating for a while your desire to hurt me, because then you’re going to be forced to face Yuya’s hate, and it will start all over again. You’ve followed your instinct, and you’ve lost.” he said, with all the viciousness he had in him, with all the hatred he felt for him right now, which was getting harder and harder to control.

Hikaru leant over him again, his hand back on his throat.

“What would keep me from killing you, right now?” he asked, his voice strangely controlled. “What would keep me from pushing on your throat, break your neck, make you fall from the face of the earth?” he went on, and Yuri saw he was close to tears.

“Your dignity, Hikaru. What little you’ve got left. You wanted to wound me, not kill me. If I die now, every scar on my body would be pointless.” the younger explained, trying to keep his breath in check, not to panic.

There were a few seconds of stasis, then Yaotome sighed and freed the younger’s wrists.

He let him lying on the bed, ignoring him, while slowly he got dressed; he was staring into space, and he looked in pain, but he didn’t say a word.

When he got up from the bed to leave, Chinen’s reaction was quick.

He stood up fast, he grabbed the lamp from the nightstand and hit Hikaru’s head.

The latter brought his hands on the back of his neck, screaming in pain, turning to look at him bewildered while he fell on his knees.

Yuri got closer, his eyes ice cold, his expression repulsed.

“You weren’t thinking I’d let you leave without giving you some marks of my own, were you Hikka?” he asked, sweetly almost, holding his throat just like he had done.

Then he hit again, on his forehead.

And again, on his face.

And again, and again, and again.

Until Hikaru stopped moving, until his face was a mask of flesh and blood.

Then Chinen gave in to tiredness, to pain, to the rage that was fading, and collapsed heavily on the bed.

Hikaru had miscalculated.

He looked at his disfigured face, and smiled.

Those marks, unlike his own, were never going to disappear from his lifeless body.

He had paid, and the worst price.

And now that he couldn’t see him anymore, now that he couldn’t get any satisfaction from it, Yuri finally burst into tears.


End file.
